Bounty hunter
Bounty hunters are warriors of various races and species who are hired to fulfill missions in exchange for a reward. Many of their missions include, theft, assassination, capture, interrogation, and infiltration. Their services and activities, are, at best, frowned upon by many different societies, due to their somewhat striking, and often illegal, methods of completing their missions, and as a result, many bounty hunters have had prices put on their heads. History Bounty hunting was first established on Spherus Magna, prior to the Core War. However, bounty hunting was eventually outlawed by the Order of Great Beings, and bounty hunters went into hiding. After the Shattering, the Great Beings secretly established a group of bounty hunters known as the Great Shadow to serve them. However, after the Kodax War, the group was apparently disbanded. The Dark Hunters are the first recorded bounty hunting faction in the Matoran Universe, and were created by The Shadowed One and Ancient. They conquered the island of Odina, and began recruiting members from around the universe. Many years later, the Kodax named Tetrack established the Bounty Hunters' Guild, and as his first act, he declared war on the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. While fighting against the Enforcers, they attempted to retrieve the Power Triangle. However, they failed to obtain its power, and the Guild was sent into hiding. Tetrack was banished to the East Continent, and Draconius assumed leadership, keeping the collapsing order stable for many years. After repeatedly attempting to conquer Metru Nui, the Dark Hunters launched a full-scale assault on the city, sparking the Toa-Dark Hunter War. A Toa named Nidhiki agreed to betray the Toa to the enemy in exchange for rule of the city, but the plan backfired when the plot was discovered by Toa Lhikan. After the Great Cataclysm, the Shadowed One discovered that he had killed two Dark Hunter agents, and he declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. After the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna rose to power, Draconius approached Tetrack (the leader of the new empire) with the offer of an alliance, and they agreed. The Bounty Hunters' Guild continued to operate until it was brought down along with the Brotherhood in 1,001 AGC. Meanwhile, the criminal empire of Dark Talon made its way from the Matoran Universe to Noctxia Magna, where they made their new base, away from the rival factions of the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. They began to hire mercenaries and bounty hunters to aid them in their conquest of the planet. However, Girahk, another bounty hunter, managed to bring them down (with the aid of the Matoran Alliance, and he helped pave the way for the Gigas Magna Resistance's creation of a base on the hidden planet. During the Order of Mata Nui-Brotherhood of Makuta War, the Dark Hunters allied with the Order of Mata Nui to help bring down the Brotherhood. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the Dark Hunters helped in the resistance against him, until the Battle of Bara Magna took place and the inhabitants of the universe left for Spherus Magna. Known bounty hunters *Girahk *Nightmare *Nightwatcher *Ora *Shadrus *Skraaki *Slicer *Tetrack *The Annihilator *Varzinox *Zilia *Zirahk}} Organizations *Dark Hunters *Bounty Hunters' Guild *Twilight Guardians *Great Shadow Trivia *Many bounty hunters used code names to identify themselves. Some of them, such as Nightwatcher, even adopted their code names as their "real" names. *The Enforcers of Noctian Reign were famous for using bounty hunters, even thought Enforcer-type organizations tend to stay away from them. *Dark Talon employed numerous bounty hunters, such as the Annihilator.